In the semiconductor industry, there has been suggested a through electrode or a through-silicon via (TSV) technology for replacing wire bonding technology. The through electrode technology is realized generally using a through electrode, which is formed to penetrate a semiconductor substrate, and generally, may be classified into a via-last scheme, which is configured to form the through electrode after forming integrated circuits and metal interconnection lines, and a via-middle scheme, which is configured to form the through electrode after forming the integrated circuits but before forming the metal interconnection lines. For the via-middle scheme, the metal interconnection lines may be formed under a relatively high temperature condition after the formation of the through electrode, and thus, the resulting thermal stress may lead to an upward expansion or extrusion of the through electrode. This extrusion of the through electrode may result in a delamination of the metal interconnection line being in contact with the through electrode or an increase in interfacial resistance between the through electrode and the metal interconnection line. The via-last scheme may present the same technical difficulty.